Ryou's Revenge
by Akatsukimember54
Summary: I wondered what would happen if Ryou had lived his life in a twisted sense after Bakura left. Rated for later violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Chains.  
The torture and the blood.  
The pain and the misery._

_Not anymore._

Ryou Bakura woke from his troubled sleep as he dangled from the ceiling in these chains that bound his arms. His hair had been matted and parts of it stuck up to look like bat's wings and wilder than his usual.  
He breathed harshly as he looked around his cell and glared at the heavy wooden door.

After he had been realised from his dark side, Ryou had been captured by countless people, sold off, raped, traded, beaten, struck, raped, sold off…he had lost count of what happened and in what sequence…  
All he could remember before this tortuous life was very little. But what he did have gave him his reason to detest every one of his so – called friends.

He remembered being on the boat across to duelist kingdom, hearing voices in his head. Talking to the voice and finding out he had a name. Funnily enough his name, he had adapted from Ryou's surname.  
Ryou spoke with the demon that befriended him, making him an ally before shattering Ryou's life. Ryou blacked out for months at a time.  
The last thing Ryou remembered from the Battle City Tournament that took place was that he had been taken to hospital, with a severe injury to his arm. Then he re - awoke to find himself face-to-face in a duel with Yugi. Then he was gorging himself in the kitchen.  
The last time he had heard from Bakura was in the church.  
His nightmare ended in Egypt, Bakura was gone, he didn't have the millennium Ring anymore and his life had returned to almost normal…almost.  
He struggled against his bindings, trying to release himself from them as the next memories slid into place.  
Yugi would smile and talk to him as if nothing ever happened. Joey and Seto had somehow decided to befriend each other rather than insult each other.  
Serenity moved back to Brooklyn to stay with her mother and Tristan and Duke became best of friends. Tea always was with Yugi and Marik and his sister, Ishizu, left with their brother Odion.  
Tea had taken her place beside Yugi and Yugi, being too innocent to understand that Tea just kept with him because he looked so much like the Pharaoh didn't mind at all. That was when Ryou felt as if his escape from reality had ended and he had to be pulled back harshly to his screwed up life.  
The rest went by in a blur.  
Ryou screamed aloud and snapped his holdings from the ceilings, leaving the shackles on and about 3 inches of chain on each. He snarled as he rammed his body against the door, trying to shatter it as thoughts of his darkness entered his mind. He didn't want to remember what happened in those brief moments between them and how Ryou developed into the monster he was now.  
He broke through the door with abnormal strength and proceeded down the halls of this underground prison.  
Yes, Ryou Bakura was in a secure prison that was hidden underground, for it was for psychotic serial killers that were deemed unsafe for a regular prison.  
And for good reason.

He'd had enough turmoil in his life after whom he now called Yami Bakura, not just Bakura had died. He had killed 32 slavers and 4 top business executives.  
He had done it all in the space of one week, during the nights so he couldn't be noticed, leaving a calling card of YB carved into his victims hands. But the letters never made sense, for they were never on any database.  
Yet he had adapted them on the behalf of his demonic other half, Yami Bakura.  
He had done it all in a fury and contained his anger during the days for the nights, when he could use it to its potential.

Ryou escaped the prison without even attracting the attention of the guard dogs, though he never knew how he did it.  
He sat at the church, on the ledge on the outside, looking over the city.  
He sat in contemplation, waiting and strategising his plan.  
He knew who would pay for telling of his 2 month reign of the night.

He knew who would be first.  
It would be…….

- - **Flashback **- -

"Hello, Ryou-kun. How are you..?" Yugi asked, surrounded by the usual group.  
"I don't feel well....I still have dreams of…Bakura." He looked down to the ground. He knew they were distant memories that he didn't want to remember, because he wasn't there anymore. Even if they were happy memories. But Yugi thought that Ryou had thought they were nightmares.  
"Cheer up...I'm sure they'll stop soon." He smiled as he sat beside Tea on the bench across from him.  
Joey and Tristan sat along side Ryou and Seto and Duke took their places between the two sides, Seto between Joey and Yugi, Duke between Tristan and Tea.  
Ryou smiled cheerfully.  
"You know you guys, I think the weather is going to be really nice tonight...It would be nice to a stroll in the park…"  
Joey looked at him  
"Are ya crazy, Ryou..? It'll be pissin' of rain tonight an' there's that murderer still out there, police can't catch him, they're tryin' to place curfew an' everthin'…and you wanna go a walk..? Unbelievable."

Ryou just laughed.  
"I'll be fine Joey...honest. I can run faster than you think, so I don't think I could get caught."  
For a moment, it seemed that the conversation was going to change to a different route. Then Mokuba pulled up, just outside the gates.  
"Seto! You gotta come here! Quick!"  
Seto excused himself and ran over to Mokuba, Joey watching him longingly as he left, looking like a puppy looking for its master.  
Mokuba pulled out a small TV screen.  
"I got footage of part of a murder when I was looking through our security tapes…I had to ring the police as soon as I found it...Seto…….Ryou killed them."  
Seto couldn't believe him.  
"Mokuba, how many times have I told you that those video games are rotting your brain..?"  
Mokuba glared at him seriously and shoved the screen into his hands after pressing play.  
There was Ryou, a black trench coat on and his smile wide, baring fangs as white as his hair.  
He killed the man, one of the Big 5….actually, the last of the Big 5.  
Seto couldn't believe his eyes, but it told him everything he needed to know.  
"…Good Job, Mokuba…"  
Mokuba nodded, but tears welled in his eyes. He hugged Seto fiercely.  
"I had to tell the police Set…I didn't know what else to do...I can't believe I turned in a friend, though....It's terrible."  
But by the time Seto had got Mokuba to calm down, the police had arrived.

- - **End Flashback **- -


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou smirked to himself as he devised his plan to enter the Kaiba Mansion.  
Just before daybreak, Ryou jumped to the ground and landed; a feat he himself had deemed impossible, for he used to be afraid of heights. Used to be. Now, he was afraid of nothing.  
He stalked his way through the familiar streets, smirking as he pinpointed old haunts where he and his old allies hung around, or had visited on great adventures. He figured it would come in handy and soon, he reached the gates of the Kaiba Mansion.

He chuckled to himself and crept around the fence that bordered their home. He leapt over the fence easily and ran at breakneck speed to their kitchen doors. Once inside, he found what he was looking for. The cold, sharp, silver weapons that his Yami had once used. This time it was different. He wouldn't be the one on the receiving end of the torture that could be inflicted by the knife he had in his hand...and suddenly he understood why his former Yami, why Bakura, loved to inflict so much damage.  
He crept upstairs and looked silently into rooms. He looked into a room and seen something which both surprised him and made him laugh inside as it was so predictable.  
Seto and Joey were curled up in bed, each in an embrace which oozed off the fact they were lovers. He figured it would be more fun to let them live for now, so he closed the door and proceeded to find his target.  
He entered Mokuba's room, his knife in hand and a malicious grin across his face.  
Mokuba was sound asleep and Ryou got to work, cutting his arms and legs, before cutting his sides. He created a very thorough range of wounds before carving YB into the palm of Mokuba's hand. Even if he did survive, Ryou knew his mark would never heal, so he left him there, a scar to remind him of what he did and what Ryou did as revenge. Part one of Ryou's revenge was complete, so he headed towards the abandoned church, to plot against the next person that done him wrong.

Daybreak arrived and Seto went to check on Mokuba. He woke Joey and phoned an ambulance, but even he knew it was too late to save his little brother, though he denied it with all his being. As the doctors claimed Mokuba dead and bundled him into a body bag, Seto noticed his hand. He took it and examined the etching that helped his brother die. His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards in disbelief as he saw the mark.  
"Seto, what's wrong..?" said Joey, squeezing his shoulder to try and comfort him.  
Seto stuttered. "Y….YB….Joey….Ryou did this…he's back."  
Joey's eyes widened and he nearly threw up.  
"Why would he do that to Mokuba..? That was just brutal..!"  
Seto held his puppy as the puppy held his master, and they both tried to extract comfort from each other. Seto realised Ryou was playing a very dangerous game and he had to figure it out before his puppy got hurt.

Ryou chuckled to himself as he took his coffee to go to the abandoned church, where he had last spoke with Bakura. He was so scared back then. But now all he could do was laugh at his pitiful attempts of trying to show he was strong and worth something and not immediately sub-missing to Yami Bakura's will. He saw his flaws from back then and laughed at himself. He sat at the alter and looked around, trying to think of who was next on his list.

- - **Flashback **- -

Duke was in the stand, giving evidence against Ryou as he looked at his old friend with calculating and emotionless eyes. Ryou sat in his seat and ground his teeth to make sure he didn't break down. His friends had tried to support him; they never knew anything though, so it didn't help him in the slightest. The only one he could really relate to was Yugi. When he learned he'd had a Yami, a 5000 year old spirit as well, he grew jealous that he had been made to suffer and Yugi hadn't. He didn't understand why he had such a deep-seated loathing of Yugi and The Pharaoh, he just did. Then he heard what Duke said;  
"I'll admit, Mr. Kioshi was a business rival, I was in feverish competition with and we would play a few pranks on each other now or then…but I never really expected him to get killed…especially off of-"  
Ryou broke. He jumped up and tried to lunge at the stand, but two guards grabbed him.  
"You devilish demonic bastard!! You wanted him to die!! You even said at one point you wished he would drop dead! You wanted it, and I did you a favour!"  
He was convicted guilty there and then, for telling what he did. Duke got only a fine of inadvertent accessory in murder. Ryou was put in jail.

- - **End Flashback** - -

A pew went flying out of the church door. Remembering the scene made Ryou's blood boil. He had thrown the pew from the front of the church and blindly threw it in his fit of rage. Once he had calmed slightly he ran out of the church and through the streets, hurdling himself towards Duke's shop, where he had pitched a small apartment for when he was staying in the district. He got to the building and scowled up to the window where he knew Duke was. He could sense it. He had to be there, for Ryou knew his instincts were **never** wrong. They hadn't been since Yami came into his life. He picked the lock of the building and stalked up the stairs. He got to the penthouse suite and snuck into the room. There was a party, with strobe lights and a buffet bar as well as a DJ. Ryou hid in the silent kitchen, a few steps away from the main counter. Duke walked in alone and closed the door behind him.  
"Long time, no see, Duke." Ryou said, in a fake innocent tone.  
Duke spun around and clung to the worktop as he saw the pale skin, white hair and soft brown eyes. Ryou forced one on his smiles that he had when he wasn't happy, but pretended to show it.  
"R-Ryou..? Is that you..?" Duke's eyes were wide with shock and awe.  
"Ryou…no…It's me…Yami Bakura." He smirked evilly. He could see Duke was hiding something, but he ignored it in his thirst for revenge.  
"Why did you do it, Duke..?" He tilted his head to the side. "Hm..? Why..?"  
Duke flipped over the counter and pulled out a knife. Too late, did he notice that Ryou ended up beside him, instantaneously.  
Ryou bit down in a feral manner, into Duke's neck. He mauled at him, getting his blood all over the floor, getting his skin under his nails and his blood on his lips as he bit. The stream flowing from Duke's neck ended up mostly in Ryou's mouth. He lapped it off his lips and took the knife that Duke had wielded against him. Duke opened his fluttering eyelids slightly, determined to say his final words.  
"Bak…Bakura…Ryou…got jailed…for you."  
Ryou's eyes grew wide…then narrowed. He punched Duke so hard that he broke his neck clean in two, killing him.  
He carved the initials YB into each of his hands, putting it deeper than usual, cursing him that if Duke had a next life, that the scars would still be there, and someone else would kill him. His work done, he left, pocketing the knife, like his Yami had done so many times before.  
He left through the window and got back to the church.  
'Why did he believe I was Yami…we were almost the same, but I still have slight differences….don't I..?" He went exploring through the rest of the church and came across a mirror. He froze and stared at it. He saw Yami's reflection, instead of his own. He smiled and so did Yami. He ran towards the mirror and Yami did the same. Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but so did Yami, so he closed it again. Yami had done the same. Ryou glared into Yami's eyes. He did the same back.  
Then Ryou realised.  
And he stepped back from the mirror.  
"It's My reflection…not his."

So Ryou sunk to his knees. And shed a tear. That one tear…never reached the ground.  
Ryou wiped it away with a deep loathing hatred. He never wanted to shed tears again. He despised that someone so long ago had predicted this and he cried for it.

- - **Flashback **- -

Joey sat in his cell, beside Ryou's. Ryou had already been in for a week and he was already feared because of the rarity of his hair and the paleness of his skin.  
Joey looked over at a brooding Ryou.  
"Ryou…"  
He looked over at Joey with his soft, doe brown eyes. "Yeah..?"  
He sighed as he spoke. "I know who much you loved him, Ry…but you gotta let him go…or it'll consume ya and soon, you'll become as twisted as he was.."  
Suddenly, Ryou slammed against the bars that separated him from Joey.  
"You don't know what it was like! He might have been twisted, but he cared somewhere deep down! He said he'd regret trying to have his vengeance! He paid the Ultimate Price and you all seem to hail that Baka! Of a Pharaoh! Of getting rid of someone Evil! But HE wasn't! Got IT!?"  
Ryou gritted his teeth to prevent saying anything else. He could see Joey's surprise at his outburst. Though he thought he could also see his understanding and compassion. He saw that out of them all, Joey knew what it was like the most. What he couldn't place his finger on was how.  
Joey done something that the rest of them wouldn't. He walked up to him, even though he was angry and placed a hand through the bars, placing it on his shoulder.  
"Ryou…don't give up your light…it'll save Yami one day…"

- - **End Flashback **- -


	3. Chapter 3

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaagggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!" Ryou yelled as he threw a punch at the mirror, breaking it into smithereens.  
"Why didn't you help me, Joey-kun?! You knew this would happen! If you knew, why didn't you stop it?! Bail me out and help me?!? 'Cuz you betrayed me!!"

He breathed a few times and looked towards the ceiling.  
It had two intertwined angels on a cloud, above a sea of people.  
"Give me Yami back, you bastards!!! What do I have to do to get him back?! I'd give up anything! Just please-"  
"Never say you'd give up anything unless you mean it love…" said a voice.  
Ryou whipped around to see an elderly woman standing near him. He glared at her and stood up, debating in his mind whether to kill this pestering woman or not.  
"Come with me…you must be hungry…" she shuffled off down a corridor Ryou never noticed before and he followed, curious as to what game she was playing…if a game at all…

"I take it you like re-modelling my church, since you come back here to think and your anger made my best bench fly out of here…"  
Ryou blinked.  
"Who are you..?" said the old woman.  
"My name is Ryou…"  
"No. Who are you…not what is your name..?"  
This confused Ryou as he thought for an answer. "I guess….I'm a troubled soul who needs guidance."  
The little woman laughed. "Very good. If that is what you believe you are. I'm not here to change you or your quest…I just want to know something…"  
Ryou leaned towards this mystic woman. "What do you wish to know..?"  
"Were you serious that you would give up anything…for you to get the one you care for back..?"  
Silence.  
Ryou mulled it over. Atem had banished Zorc forever, so Yami should be able to come back, though if he changed and hated Ryou, or even didn't acknowledge him, would he be prepared to do anything to get him back..?

"You said his name was Yami…is that correct..?"  
Ryou blinked and looked at her. He noticed her eyes were a faded greyish blue and he flared in anger.  
"Piss off, you old hag." With that, he stood up and strode out the room in a very Yami like manner.  
Even though he was miles away, he heard her voice drift on the wind.  
"He lies within you; you just have to find your light."

* * *

Ryou went to the cemetery, the one where he lazily watched in his own mind as Yami defeated Bonz and the other to cronies.

He sat on a crypt roof and watched the horizon.  
"Ryou………….."  
He spun around, but no person was around that the voice belonged to. Though that voice was oh, so familiar.  
"Show yourself. Now."  
Joey walked out of the shade of the trees.  
"I should have known you'd have been here…"  
"Yeah, it would be a given, you killed Mokuba."  
Ryou laughed. Just like Yami.  
"You don't want to be with him Ryou…you want to be him."  
Ryou froze to the spot. "No I don't you stupid mutt. You have no idea."  
"Then why do it?" Joey asked "Why kill your closest friends..?"  
Ryou laughed again. "My friends. No. You guys were never my friends. And I kill you now as revenge! Revenge for taking Yami away, revenge for turning me in and most of all, revenge for not doing anything!"

He lunged at Joey with two knives, one Yami kept as a personal favourite and the other from Duke's kitchen.

Joey dodged out of the way, narrowly avoiding the second knife.  
"Ryou, stop!! You don't have to do this! Please, think about what you're doing!"  
Ryou paused for the slightest second as he remembered what he used to be like. How he used to be kind and gentle, how he used to be able to patient to the point that people called him a saint. He saw himself now, angry, sadistic, murderous and bloodthirsty. And he liked it. It felt so good being bad, he understood how Yami felt.  
He heard a parting of air and dodged the rock, whilst sliding his arm out, to slide the knife in between Joey's ribs. Joey stopped and gasped. He looked at him, silently telling him of all the betrayal they felt towards him. He chuckled darkly.  
"You can all rot in the pits of Hell…or the Shadow Realm…whichever comes to get you first."  
Joey's eyed widened as he collapsed to his knees.  
"Yami…you're Yami. Not Ryou. What have we done..?"  
Anger and loathing surged through him.  
"I'm NOT Yami!! You took him away! You and that damned Pharaoh and that stupid husband of yours! I carve his initials to exact his revenge!"  
He twisted the knife sharply before pulling it out. Joey collapsed instantly, dead.

Ryou used his knife and shredded Joey's t-shirt, before carving YB into his chest then his hands.

He seethed in rage. No more thinking of the past. It was time for him to revenge on his so called 'friends'. He used a route from closest to furthest away. He ran.

Tristan had seen Seto and Joey just the other day. They seemed pretty shattered that Mokuba had been murdered. When Joey told him it was Ryou, he waited until it was his turn. Tristan was a rational guy and he knew that because of Yami, Ryou ended up killing. He knew they were going to die. Or worse.

He shuddered at the thought of what kind of tortures or images Ryou could inflict.

He downed the last of his drink and sighed.

He opened his eyes, noticing the living room was open, when it wasn't beforehand.  
"Nice to hear from you again, Ryou…"  
"At least you can accept your death swiftly and fucking easily, you bastard."  
Tristan sighed, his only concern that he'd never get to see his baby boy grow up.

Ryou pitied the broken man in front of him and gave him a swift and painless death by slitting his throat.

Mai was driving around the city, when suddenly a flash of white and black hit her bonnet. She slammed on the brakes and got out. When she got to the front of her car, she saw nothing. No person or animal was lying on the road. She looked around the street but nothing was out of the ordinary. As she walked back to the car, she saw it. A black and white blur jump from the front of a tall building. She barely even blinked when Ryou was crouching in front of her, smirking like a cat that caught its prey. She gasped as the knife rammed through her heart, and barely made a noise as he violently twisted the knife, then yanking it out.  
She collapsed to the ground and looked up at him. "Yami…why do that…to Ryou..?" Then she died.

Ryou violently shook. He screeched into the night like a monster baying for blood. He would have his revenge and he knew the next person on his list. He fled from Mai's corpse, after licking her blood off his knife and hand.

Tea looked curiously out of the window.

"Yugi…did you hear that..?"  
Yugi stopped piling boxes in the storeroom of the Game Shop and walked into the living room.

"Hear what, Tea..?"

She shook her head. "I must be imaging it. So tell me, when is Atem getting back..?"  
"He said he'd be back from meeting with Marik at the bar soon…he'll be here…"  
Tea pondered as she sat at the window.

"Tell him to come upstairs when he comes in…and thanks for helping keep shop whilst Gramps is away on a business trip with Arthur Hawkins, Tea…"  
She just smiled and nodded. Yugi went to bed and she sat with the TV on.

After watching yet another horror movie, she went to the kitchen to get some food.  
The back door was ajar and she peered out.  
She saw a shadowy figure out in the backyard.  
"Atem…Yugi's waiting inside…"  
The figure never moved, never entered the light. She boldly stepped outside and suddenly, the figure had vanished and the back door had closed. She turned at the snap of the lock and moved towards the door to knock it.  
"So nice of you to greet me Tea…you filthy whore."  
She turned again, fearful of the voice she remembered so clearly. "I'm guessing you're looking for what you lost…your light…right..?"  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk Tea…now why would you think that…" Ryou stepped into the light and Tea almost screamed. She would have as well…if he hadn't pressed the knife to her throat. She whimpered and tried to step away.  
He chuckled darkly, and she visibly shivered.

"Scream and you die. Don't reply to my question and you die. Got it..?" he smirked as she nodded minutely.  
"So…why does everyone think I'm Yami Bakura…instead of who I really am?"  
Tea looked confused. "Yami…you killed Ryou all those years-"  
She never got to finish her sentence as he flipped the knife then stabbed it right through her throat, pinning her to the wall in the process.  
"Hmm…maybe I should have cut out your tongue first…oh well." He laughed and left her there to slowly and excruciatingly die.  
He sauntered inside and looked around. Then he headed upstairs.  
He took out his favourite knife as he pushed Yugi door gently open.

"Atem is that you..?" came a sleepy voice.  
"Close but no cigar I'm afraid my little pest."  
Yugi shot up in bed, a look of utter fear on his face.  
Ryou stalked towards him, licking his lips.  
"You…you're not Ryou anymore…are you..?"

Yugi backed away to the corner of a room and prayed to the Gods that he'd be saved.  
"BAKURA!" came a yell, the baritone voice rippling with leadership and command.  
Ryou smirked. "Ah…my dear Pharaoh…how wonderful to see you again." He turned to face him and mockfully bowed, his right foot facing him and staring right into his eyes. "Tell me…how is a pitiful baka like you can come back from the afterlife, whilst my other half, can't come back. You stole my Millennium Ring and Yami along with it! So now you must pay!" he blocked a pitifully frightened Yugi from Atem and smirked, waving his knife skilfully at him.  
"Yami, you killed Ryou when you swapped places with him in the Final Duel. You sent your Light to his death."  
"You LIAR!" Ryou swung at him. Atem only just dodged and grabbed his wrist, then punched him to the ground and pinned him there.  
"Listen! How do you think Ryou disappeared? You have to beg the Gods for forgiveness and to let them give you your light back. The YB you carved wasn't for Ryou's revenge on you being killed! It was you seeking vengeance for your own mistakes! You let him take the fall!"  
Ryou froze as he remembered.


	4. Chapter 4

- -** Flashback **- -

Ryou fought with him as he faced up to Atem in his Final Match. He grew dizzy and suddenly they were both in Ryou's soul room.

"Ryou what are you doing..! He could cheat and-"  
Ryou kissed him passionately. Then pulled away.

"Yami, I don't ever want to lose you….never forget me, alright...? I'll let you keep control of my body. I don't want you to die. I love you too much."  
Suddenly, he ran out and left, the mind link was cut and all Yami knew was darkness.  
Yami woke up in a sleepy and hungry state. He walked down the stairs and tripped, right into Joey. They took care of him, and then left him alone. Yami had shed a tear for Ryou. And he never forgot him. He deluded himself that he _was_ him.

- - **End Flashback **- -

Yami growled. "You killed Ryou, you bastard!!" He smashed Atem into the walls and the ceiling. He threw punches at him in a fit of rage then spotted Yugi. He snatched up his knife and grabbed him, using him as a shield, pressing the knife against his throat.  
He smirked triumphantly as Atem froze.  
"How do you think you would feel pharaoh..? A life without a light…? Hmm..?"  
Atem eyes went considerably lighter.

"Bring Ryou back to me. Now."  
Atem shook his head. "Bakura…I can't. He died…he gave himself up for you… and you never once thanked him or his memory."

Yami snarled and shoved Yugi against the broken section of the wall, before smashing the window and half out of if. He turned to him. "This is an act of kindness towards Yugi…so he may never live a life without the other half like I've had to live without my light."  
He jumped out and ran with the demonic speed he possessed.  
He ran to the church, tears unwillingly streaming from his eyes the whole way.  
'Ryou…why won't you come back to me..? I need you, my light…I know how you felt now, my love…I've kept your promise…I've never forgotten you…I love you…come back to me….please.' he thought and repeated on his plight to the church.  
He got there in record time and ran down the centre of the pews to the altar. HE knelt there and looked up.  
"By the power of Ra, Horus, Seth, Isis, Osiris and Thoth, may I have the wisdom to find my light, the power to bring him back, the ability to care for him the way I should, the wish that he might have his own body, instead of having to host me, the pitiful being that I am. I love him so much and I want him back. If I had a soul, you could have taken it and I would have no regrets if I only had him with me." He muttered under his breath, focusing on the cherubs painted on the ceiling.  
He sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his head and gripping the altar until his knuckles turned white.  
Suddenly a flash of white appeared and engulfed the space in light.  
"Ryou..?"  
A shadowed figure had appeared in the basking glow.  
He smiled at Yami and extended a hand towards him. Yami pulled him close to him.  
"I'm never letting you go again, my light. You are mine…I never want to lose you again…I'm sorry that you had to be away from me for so long…my heart felt as if it was ripped to shreds and left to rot. I'm sorry…do you forgive me..?"  
"I do."  
His angelic hikari hushed him with a soft kiss, which Yami instantly returned.  
The light faded and now two figures, instead of one, where standing in a passionate embrace…at the altar of a church.


End file.
